Just An Accident
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Friendship, Canon, One-shot. Zoro tidak sengaja melukai tangan Sanji. Tidak disangka, usahanya meminta maaf pada Sanji membuatnya sedikit lebih akrab dengan rivalnya itu. Bad summary, just read it. RnR please!


Sebenarnya aku bikin fic ini dengan keinginan simpel, pengen bikin situasi dimana Zoro 'memuji' masakan Sanji. Dan lahir lah ide fanfic ini.

Sori, bikinnya kecepetan, mungkin.

Dan satu lagi, ini friendship. Mungkin bisa dianggep shonen-ai kalau mau. Terserah gimana yang baca aja.

Just enjoy it.

Warning: Friendship, no pairing, miss typo, pre Sabaody arch

Disclaimer: Oda-sensei, pinjem charanya ya! *dilempar botol tinta

* * *

**Just An Accident**

Itu adalah sebuah kecelakaan.

Ya kecelakaan, Zoro masih bisa mengingatnya dengan baik.

Hari yang tenang di Thousand Sunny, kecuali ia dan Sanji lagi-lagi bertengkar karena masalah sepele yang sudah ia tidak bisa ingat lagi. Hal itu pemandangan yang biasa, bahkan Nami pun sudah malas melerai mereka. Dari kejauhan Zoro bisa mendengar suara Franky "jangan menghancurkan kapal atau aku lempar kalian dari kapal" atau semacamnya, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya fokus pada kedua kaki Sanji yang siap menendangnya kapan saja.

Lalu, kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Sanji melangkah, siap menendang Zoro. Zoro dengan pedangnya, siap mengadu punggung pedangnya untuk menahan tendangan Sanji. Tapi, kaki Sanji tergelincir. Ia menginjak sesuatu, sepatu roda? Penemuan Usopp yang terbaru? Zoro tidak begitu memperhatikannya, tapi pijakan Sanji kacau dan ia limbung dan Zoro tak bisa menghentikan dirinya yang sudah menghunus pedang.

Dan pedangnya memotong telapak tangan Sanji.

Mereka berdua terpaku, tak bergerak selama beberapa detik.

Kemudian Sanji segera menarik tangannya dan memandangnya dengan wajah horor. Lalu ia memandang Zoro dengan penuh amarah.

Tapi ia tak sempat mengatakan apapun sebelum Chopper berteriak. "KYAAA! ZORO MEMOTONG TANGAN SANJI!" katanya dengan panik. Chopper segera menghampiri Sanji, sempat lupa kalau ia adalah dokter dan berteriak dengan panik, sebelum diingatkan dengan datar oleh Sanji kalau ia adalah 'dokter' di kapal ini.

Singkat cerita, Chopper menarik Sanji ke ruangannya, sebelum Zoro bisa mengatakan apapun. Dan Zoro pun kembali ke ruangan di atas menara, memikirkan kembali apa yang baru saja terjadi sambil berlatih mengangkat beban seperti biasa.

Itu kecelakaan, ia tahu Sanji tahu itu.

Ia tidak sengaja, separah apapun hubungannya dengan Sanji, ia tak akan pernah benar-benar serius melukai Sanji. Keduanya tahu itu.

Tapi, kenapa ia merasa...bersalah?

Mungkin karena ia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menghentikan pedangnya sebelum memotong tangan Sanji, ia tahu betapa tajam pedangnya hingga bisa memotong baja, apalagi manusia. Atau mungkin karena Sanji yang melihatnya dengan penuh amarah, bukan hanya sekedar marah, tapi benar-benar marah. Atau mungkin karena tangan Sanji begitu berharga untuk koki itu, satu-satunya bagian tubuh Sanji yang bebas dari luka.

Mungkin semuanya.

Zoro mendesah dan meletakkan kembali barbel raksasanya.

Sudah jelas, ia harus meminta maaf pada Sanji. Meski itu kecelakaan, tetap saja ia sudah melukai Sanji, sengaja atau tidak, itu tetap salahnya.

Tapi, masalahnya... apa ia bisa minta maaf pada Sanji?

IoI

Sanji menatap tangan kanannya yang sudah diperban. Tak ada bekas darah, Chopper sudah menghentikan pendarahannya. Lukanya tidak terlalu dalam jadi tidak perlu di jahit, tapi cukup dalam hingga butuh beberapa hari untuk sembuh.

"Kau harus mengistirahatkan tanganmu, Sanji," kata Chopper.

Sanji tidak mendengarkannya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya sedikit dan mengernyit saat rasa sakit menyerang tangannya.

Ia bukan anak kecil, ia sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit seperti ini. Masalahnya, ini adalah tangannya. Sudah lama tangannya tidak terluka. Tangannya yang berharga lebih dari apapun. Biasanya, tangannya terluka hanya pada saat ia memasak. Tapi, si marimo bodoh itu melukai tangannya. Sanji tahu itu tidak sengaja, tapi luka di tangannya, dalam dan panjang, seandainya terpotong lebih jauh mungkin tulang tangannya akan terpotong juga.

"Terima kasih Chopper, aku harus memasak makan siang sekarang," kata Sanji, ia segera bangkit.

"Apa!? Kan aku sudah bilang kau harus mengistirahatkan tangamu Sanji! Butuh setidak 3 hari sebelum lukanya mulai sembuh!" kata Chopper, marah dan panik.

Sanji hanya memutar matanya. "Makan siang tidak akan muncul dengan sendirinya. Kalau bukan aku, siapa lagi yang akan masak? Lebih baik aku tenggelam di lautan dari pada membiarkan Nami-swan dan Robin-chwan kesusahan mengerjakan tugasku," kata Sanji dengan cepat.

Chopper siap berargumen lagi, tapi ia sadar. Siapa lagi yang bisa memasak selain Sanji, Nami dan Robin? Bahkan dirinya pun tak bisa. Sanji tak akan membiarkan Nami dan Robin memasak kecuali ia sudah tidak bisa bergerak. Kru lain juga tak bisa diharapkan.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan memaksakan diri. Kalau lukanya mulai berdarah lagi, beritahu aku," kata Chopper.

Sanji hanya tersenyum padanya. "Iya dokter Chopper."

Ia menutup pintu ruangan Chopper, hanya tersenyum mendengar samar-samar perkataan Chopper "aku tak akan senang meski kau panggil dokter, bodoh!".

Yosh, waktunya memasak lagi.

Ia memandang tangan kanannya.

Ini bukan masalah besar.

Ia tak akan membiarkan teman-temannya kelaparan hanya karena luka kecil seperti ini.

IoI

Zoro terkejut saat mendengar dari Chopper kalau Sanji ada di dapur dan sedang memasak makan siang. Dengan tangannya yang seperti itu? Saat bertarung sih, karena terpaksa dan pompa adrenalin, rasa sakit tak akan begitu diperdulikan. Tapi, ini? Memasak?

Katakan itu pada orang yang tetap berlatih meski baru saja terluka, pikir Zoro sakartis pada dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya Zoro mengendap-endap ke dapur, bingung kenapa ia harus mengendap-endap tapi yang jelas ia tidak mau membuat Sanji lebih marah padanya. Ia tahu betul betapa emosiannya Sanji.

Sang pendekar pedang mengintip lewat kaca di pintu, melihat bagaimana keadaan Sanji sekarang dan termenung sebentar. Sanji sedang memotong sayur dengan tangan kanannya,kemudian berhenti, mengutuk dan memandang tangannya yang diperban.

Sanji yang biasanya memasak seperti pertunjukkan sulap, yang memiliki keahilan memakai pisau menyaingi kemampuan Zoro menggunakan pedang. Kini ia meruntuk dengan tangan kanannya yang diperban, potongan sayurnya tak rapi dan lambatnya ia memasak.

Zoro tak tahu ia bisa merasa lebih bersalah dari ini.

Memang sih, bukan kali ini saja ia pernah melukai Sanji. Ada beberapa saat dimana ia melukai Sanji, ketika dikontrol ketika masa-masa membingungkan dan lain-lain, tapi biasanya saat itu keadaan yang membuatnya melakukan itu. Tapi ini...karena penemuan bodoh Usopp...

Bukan, ini bukan salah Usopp. Ini salahnya. Ia bukan anak kecil yang mencari-cari alasan agar tidak dipersalahkan.

Ia harus minta maaf. Tapi tidak sekarang, ia tahu Sanji tak suka diganggu ketika memasak.

IoI

"Kau tak apa-apa Sanji-kun?"

"Tak apa-apa, mellorine! Terima kasih karena sudah perhatian padaku, Nami-swaaan!" seru Sanji dengan mata berbentuk hati.

"Kami bisa menggantikanmu memasak bila kau mau," kata Robin. Sanji menari-nari bahagia, tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan baginya daripada kedua malaikatnya perhatian padanya.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Robin-chwan! Semoga makanan yang kumasak bisa memuaskan kalian," kata Sanji.

Jujur saja, tak akan ada yang sadar kalau tangan Sanji terluka kalau tidak melihat perban di tangan kanan Sanji. Masakan Sanji seperti biasanya, enak dan tanpa cela. Tak ada yang protes, Luffy memakan makanannya seperti penyedot debu, sekejap langsung hilang ke dalam perut seperti biasa.

Sanji hanya terus melipat tangannya di belakang punggungnya sambil melayani kedua malaikatnya. Tangannya sempat berdarah hebat tadi. Memasak untuk 9 orang (tapi 1 orang dihitung porsi 5 orang, dan beberapa pun makan porsi 2 orang) memaksa Sanji untuk terus menerus menggunakan tangannya yang terluka. Memotong sayur, mengangkat panci, mengaduk dan sebagainya. Tak butuh waktu lama sebelum perban yang tadinya putih berubah menjadi merah gelap.

Untung ia punya persediaan perban di dalam rak dapur, jadi ia tak perlu memanggil Chopper hanya untuk sekedar mengganti perbannya.

Namun, karena lukanya sudah terbuka lagi, meski perban di ganti, dengan cepat telapak tangannya kembali berwarna kemerahan. Meski tak terlalu mencolok dan tak ada yang sadar, karena selama semuanya makan, Sanji sibuk di dapur.

Bohong kalau ia bilang tangannya tak sakit. Sakit, tapi ia sudah pernah mengalami yang lebih parah dari ini sebelumnya. Hanya, ini adalah tangannya. Tangannya. Tangannya yang berharga, yang digunakan untuk memasak...

Sanji menggigir bibirnya, tahu kalau selama memasak atau ketika yang lain makan, ia tidak boleh merokok. Bau rokok mengganggu selera makan dan merusak aroma makanan. Meski sayangnya ia merasa sangat membutuhkan nikotin sekarang untuk bisa tenang.

Bohong kalau ia bilang ia tidak sadar Zoro terus memperhatikannya. Atau semuanya yang terus melihat antara dirinya dan Zoro. Biasanya, pendekar pedang itu tak pernah luput dari sumpah serapah Sanji. Tapi, sampai sekarang Sanji hanya diam. Ia hanya melempar makanan pada Zoro tadi, tapi ia tidak mengatakan apapun, Zoro pun tak mengatakan apapun.

Ada kesunyian yang mencekam di antara mereka, dan kru yang lain sadar akan hal itu. Luffy tidak ikut campur karena tahu ini adalah urusan mereka dan mereka harus menyelesaikannya sendiri. Bila kapten tidak ikut campur, maka yang lain pun tidak. Mereka tahu, Sanji dan Zoro pasti akan menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan baik... mungkin.

Sanji justru bersyukur mereka diam. Karena ia sendiri masih bingung, ia sebenarnya marah pada Zoro atau tidak. Ia tahu itu semua kecelakaan. Tidak perlu dipusingkan.

Tapi ini tangannya... tangannya...

Tangan yang selalu Sanji jaga baik-baik, tak peduli apakah kakinya retak, tulang rusuknya patah, kepalanya berdarah, tangannya harus bersih tanpa luka. Tangan yang berharga untuk seorang koki. Tangan yang tak boleh terluka.

Kalau saja bukan tangan, misalkan Zoro melukai kepala atau kakinya, Sanji cuma akan membalasnya dengan tendangan.

Tapi, ini tangan. Ia tahu ia seperti anak kecil yang meributkan masalah sepele. Tapi, ini adalah masalah prinsip. Sama seperti Luffy yang marah bila topinya diinjak, Sanji tak mau siapapun melukai tangannya.

Tapi, ini Zoro, nakamanya, memang sih dia itu rivalnya, tapi itu semua tidak sengaja, cuma kecelakaan, Sanji tahu.

Dialog itu berputar di kepalanya, ia punya alasan untuk marah tapi juga punya alasan untuk tidak marah.

Sanji menggigit bibirnya saat ketika mengangkat panci berisi sup (Luffy sudah menghabiskan sepanci besar dan ada beberapa kru yang lain yang tidak kebagian). Bagaimana pegangan panci mengikis tangannya, padahal ia sudah memakai sarung tangan tahan panas...

Memikirkan ia akan terus seperti ini sampai tangannya sembuh...

Baiklah, ia tidak akan memaafkan setidaknya Zoro sampai ia minta maaf.

Sanji sanksi apakah marimo yang keras kepala, yang tak pernah sekalipun memuji masakannya, akan meminta maaf padanya.

IoI

Zoro tetap duduk di meja makan ketika semua kru satu persatu meninggalkan ruang makan. Mereka semua sempat melempar lirikan pada Zoro sebelum meninggalkan Zoro berdua dengan Sanji.

Mata Zoro menatap punggung Sanji seperti ingin melubanginya. Koki itu dengan sukses tidak memperdulikannya sepanjang makan siang. Biasanya setidaknya selalu ada satu argumen dari koki bermulut kotor itu.

Tapi, tidak. Sanji mendiamkannya, menyampaikan satu pesan tanpa suara.

Sanji benar-benar marah padanya.

Zoro mengerti. Kalau posisi mereka ditukar, Sanji tidak sengaja menendang pedangnya, Wadou Ichimonji, dan pedangnya itu retak, Zoro juga akan marah padanya. Pedang Kuina itu sangat berharga baginya, pengikat janjinya, pedang yang selalu ia sayang lebih dari yang lain. Karena itu, Zoro mengerti kenapa Sanji marah.

Sanji hanya diam saat melihatnya hanya tersisa sendiri di ruang makan. Kemudian Zoro, untuk pertama kalinya berinisiatif, mengambil semua piring kotor dan membawanya ke bak cucian. Sekuat-kuatnya Sanji menahan rasa sakit di tangannya, tetap saja ia tak akan bisa cuci piring. Luka yang masih baru ditambah air dan sabun bukan lah kombinasi yang baik.

Zoro memutar matanya melihat tumpukan piring yang segunung. Namun, setengah bersyukur karena mulutnya terasa kelu sekarang. Tumpukan piring kotor bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sanji pun memilih untuk membereskan meja, dengan telaten melap dan membersihkan semua noda dan kotoran.

Mereka bekerja dalam diam, membuat Zoro bertanya kapan terakhir kali mereka bisa diam tanpa argumen sama sekali. Bahkan di tengah perang pun mereka bisa bertengkar. Tapi, ini... rasanya ganjil.

Akhirnya Zoro tak tahan lagi.

"Tanganmu bagaimana?"

Hening sebentar, hanya suara air mengalir, piring di cuci dan meja yang dilap.

"Sebentar lagi juga sembuh."

Zoro sedikit lega mendengarnya, setidaknya luka yang ia buat tidak parah dan permanen.

Namun, lagi-lagi, mulut Zoro kelu. Sepertinya Sanji tidak mempermasalahkan luka di tangannya. Ia merasa malu jika cuma dirinya yang meributkan masalah ini. Sebenarnya Sanji ingin ia minta maaf atau tidak? Zoro menjadi ragu.

Dan saat piring terakhir bersih, Zoro tak mengatakan apapun lagi. Sebenarnya sudah jelas, ia yang dengan suka rela mencuci piring untuk Sanji bisa dianggap ia menyesal atas perbuatannya. Zoro tak akan melakukan hal seperti ini tanpa disuruh. Zoro tahu kalau Sanji tahu.

Tapi, tak jelas apakah Sanji masih marah padanya atau tidak.

Kenapa hal ini jadi memusingkan?

Kenapa dari semua orang yang harus ia lukai tangannya adalah Sanji?

Dan Zoro pun keluar dari dapur, hanya dengan lirikan Sanji yang menatap pintu yang akhirnya ditutup.

"Bagaimana?"

Zoro hampir melonjak, menatap wanita yang tengah berjongkok di depan taman bunga kecil di sudut dek. Robin tersenyum misterius padanya, entah kenapa membuatnya merasa salah tingkah.

Zoro hanya mendengus, setengah tak paham apa maksud wanita itu.

"Kau tahu? Sanji kadang membuat snack sore dua kali," katanya, kemudian bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan Zoro yang kebingungan.

Apa maksudnya?

Apa hubungannya dengan semua ini?

IoI

Ia tidak minta maaf.

Sanji ingin menendang kepala Zoro, berteriak ke telinganya kalau sang pendekar sudah melukai tangannya.

Tapi, ia tidak mau terlihat seperti orang pecicilan yang menuntut permintaan maaf. Ia akan menunggu Zoro meminta maaf, atau kalau memang permintaan maaf itu tak akan datang, biarlah.

Tahu rasa kalau Sanji mengurangi stok sake di pulau berikutnya nanti. Toh hanya karena kekurangan sake, orang tak akan kelaparan.

Sanji mendesah, sudah waktunya membuat snack sore, dengan tangannya yang seperti ini ia butuh waktu lebih lama... jadi sebaiknya mulai dari sekarang.

IoI

Zoro terbangun dari tidurnya. Tidurnya tak senyenyak biasanya. Masih dihantui perasaan bersalah.

Ia heran, jujur saja, ia tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia adalah orang yang lurus, selalu melakukan sesuatu sesuai isi hatinya. Kalau ia merasa ia salah, ia akan segera minta maaf tanpa ragu.

Tapi, kalau dipikir lagi, memang hanya pada Sanji saja ia jadi seperti ini. Semua yang mengenal mereka dengan baik juga tahu, mereka itu rival. Nakama tidak selalu harus 'teman', karena Zoro dan Sanji adalah rival. Berbeda dengan Mihawk yang menjadi sosok untuk Zoro kejar, Sanji adalah orang yang menjadi perbandingan untuknya dalam berbagai hal.

Mulai dari hal sepele sampai hal serius.

Memiliki rival tidak buruk, sedikit menyebalkan memang. Tapi, justru karena ada perbandingan dengan Sanji, Zoro bisa mengukur kemampuannya sendiri setiap waktu. Memang kalau hanya membandingkan kekuatan saja, Zoro jelas menang. Tapi, Sanji lebih pintar dan taktis darinya. Sebenarnya, kalau mereka berdua benar-benar serius bertarung ingin mengalahkan satu sama lain, Zoro sendiri tak yakin ia bisa menang, setidaknya tidak akan jadi pertarungan yang mudah.

Karena rival, Zoro tidak mau menunjukkan kelemahannya. Begitu pula Sanji padanya. Entah kenapa, Zoro jadi punya gengsi begitu besar pada koki mesum itu.

Karena itu ia jadi sulit minta maaf. Mengakui kelemahannya terang-terangan di depan Sanji, ia tahu Sanji pasti akan segera memanfaatkan kelemahannya itu dengan mengumbarnya pada kru yang lain. Dan mereka semua akan menertawakannya.

Membayangkan hal itu, Zoro jadi kesal.

Kenapa hubungannya dengan Sanji bisa seburuk ini? Ia tak ingat kenapa.

Setidaknya ketika keadaan mendesak, mereka masih bisa kerja sama. Tapi, di luar itu...

Ah, berpikir terus membuat Zoro pusing. Ia segera keluar dari ruangan tempat ia berlatih dan turun ke bawah dek.

"Zoro! Main petak umpet yuk!"

Ia mendengar kaptennya yang kekanakan mengajak bermain. Dua teman bermainnya, Chopper dan Usopp pun berada di samping Luffy, jelas mereka juga ikut dalam permainan ini.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Zoro cepat. Ia sedang ada masalah malah diganggu dengan permintaan tidak penting.

"Dasar Zoro bodoh!" teriak Luffy.

"Zoro bodoh!" timpal Chopper ikut-ikutan.

"Marimo bodoh!" tambah Usopp.

Asap seperti keluar dari kepala Zoro, dengan kepala penat seperti ini mereka malah mengganggunya. "Tunggu kalian semua! Kubalas kalian!" kata Zoro, segera mengejar bocah-bocah kekanakan yang segera berhamburan menghindari dirinya sambil tertawa senang.

Namun, ketika sedang berlari mengejar Luffy, Zoro segera menoleh ke arah lain dan menangkap sesuatu yang dilemparkan padanya.

Piring?

Ia melihat Sanji tak jauh darinya, jelas ia yang melempar piring itu. Tanpa bicara apapun, Sanji pergi meninggalkannya. Zoro memandang piring...atau lebih tepatnya, snack yang ada di atas piring itu. 3 buah mochi sakura.

"Curaaang! Sanji! Kok Zoro dapat snack lagi! Aku juga mau!" kata Luffy, melewati Zoro yang diam di tempatnya.

"Dasar bodoh! Bagianmu kan sudah tadi!" omel Sanji, menendang Luffy yang hendak masuk dapur.

"Aku mau lagiii!" oceh Luffy seperti anak kecil.

"Masih ada sisa 5 mochi di meja, ambil sana," kata Sanji, akhirnya menyerah.

"Asiiikk!" kata Luffy, segera melompat masuk ke dapur.

"Aku juga mau Luffy, jangan dimakan semua!"kata Usopp, segera muncul dari antah berantah.

"Kan kau sudah tadi!" kata Luffy protes.

"Kau tadi mencuri punyaku 1!" omel Usopp.

"Aku juga mau! Aku juga mau!" Chopper ikut muncul dan berebut mochi dengan mereka.

Zoro hanya mendengus melihat pemandangan itu dan memandang mochinya sendiri. Semarah apapun Sanji padanya, ia tetap akan membuatkannya makanan...

Bahkan dengan tangan seperti itu, ia masih membuat snack sore. Belum makan malam, belum sarapan besok pagi...

Zoro menutup matanya, berpikir sambil mengunyah mochi yang lembut di mulutnya.

"Ara? Kau baru makan snack sore sekarang?"

Zoro menoleh, melihat Robin yang ada di pinggir dek, melihatnya sambil tersenyum.

Zoro hanya mengunyah dan memandangnya tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya, Robin yang pintar pasti sudah tahu kenapa.

Robin hanya tersenyum dengan senyumnya yang 'aku-tahu-tapi-aku-pura-pura-tidak-tahu'.

Zoro memandang wanita itu sambil berpikir, kemudian matanya membelalak.

Ternyata itu maksud Robin tadi...

Zoro sudah bertekad sekarang.

Ia harus minta maaf. Titik.

IoI

Tangannya mulai kelu.

Pasti karena kehilangan banyak darah. Sanji hanya mendengus dan terus melap meja makan yang kotor akan sisa makanan.

Yah, setidaknya yang terberat sudah lewat, makan malam sudah selesai.

Tangannya berdarah terus sepanjang ia memasak, sampai ia harus mengganti perbannya dua kali. Tapi, semakin lama darahnya semakin sedikit, meski sulit karena terus dipakai, tangan kanannya perlahan sembuh. Meski rasa sakitnya tidak berkurang.

Bikin susah saja, Sanji butuh waktu 2 kali lebih lama untuk memasak.

Tapi, ini masih bisa ia tangani.

Tapi, si marimo sialan itu belum minta maaf padanya.

Ah sudahlah, Zoro sudah pasti tak akan minta maaf padanya. Bagi marimo itu, ini bukan masalah besar. Zoro yang sudah mengalami berbagai macam luka yang mengerikan di dunia ini, pasti menganggap luka di tangan Sanji sepele. Setidaknya tangannya tidak putus, tidak perlu dijahit, tidak lumpuh dan akan segera sembuh. Pasti ia berpikir begitu.

Tapi, melukai tangan Sanji sama seperti melukai harga dirinya sebagai koki. Pekerjaannya memasak menjadi sulit dan lama, hasil masakannya lebih jelek dari biasanya, meski tidak ada yang sadar.

Ah...ia harus membuat snack untuk yang berjaga malam hari ini, siapa ya? Chopper dan Usopp? Ah, itu artinya ia harus membuat makanan manis. Nami yang mengatakan untuk membuatkan snack pada setiap orang yang berjaga malam, karena saat terjaga di malam hari perut cenderung lapar dan dengan makanan mata bisa terbuka. Meski tentu dengan syarat, snack itu harus murah dan tidak membuat keuangan mereka menipis.

Sanji tak akan melawan perintah Nami, ia melakukannya dengan senang hati.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Sanji terperanjat, menoleh dan melihat Zoro di pintu dapur.

Sanji hanya memutar matanya, ia kembali fokus pada bahan pie di tangannya. Ia harus membuat pie apel untuk Chopper dan Usopp, lupakan saja si marimo bodoh itu, mengganggu kerjaan saja.

Sanji terkejut saat Zoro menarik tangannya yang diperban, dimana tangannya itu sudah dibungkus sarung tangan plastik karena Sanji mulai capek mengganti perban dan darah masih merembes keluar. Setidaknya dengan sarung tangan plastik, tak perlu takut masakannya terkena darah.

"Aku sedang memasak, kau tidak lihat?" tanya Sanji, sarkartis.

"Memasak lagi? Untuk siapa?" tanya Zoro.

Sanji menarik tangannya dari genggaman Zoro. "Untuk yang berjaga malam ini, kau lupa aku selalu membuat snack malam untuk yang berjaga?" tanya Sanji lagi, kembali sarkartis.

"Mereka tidak akan kelaparan meski tak ada snack malam, lihat tanganmu sudah seperti ini. Berhenti atau kutarik kau ke Chopper," kata Zoro serius.

Sanji memandang Zoro dengan penuh amarah. Apa hak dia untuk melarang Sanji memasak? "Dan itu perkataan orang yang mau memotong tangan atau kakinya," kata Sanji lagi, sarkartis.

"Ini keadaannya beda, koki bodoh!" kata Zoro.

"Kau...dengan tangan seperti itu, terus memasak tanpa bantuan siapapun. Makan siang, snack sore, makan malam lalu snack malam, dan bahkan kau membuat snack sore dua kali! Kapan tanganmu istirahat? Kalau begini terus tanganmu tak akan sembuh-sembuh," kata Zoro dengan wajah serius.

"Itu sudah pekerjaanku, marimo bodoh!" kata Sanji, menendang Zoro agar menyingkir, tapi Zoro menghindari tendangannya.

"Setidaknya kau bisa bangunkan aku saat snack sore, jadi kau tak perlu membuat snack dua kali!" seru Zoro.

Sanji terdiam. Lho? Akhirnya marimo tanpa otak itu sadar juga?

"Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku saat snack sore? Kenapa kau sampai membuat dua kali?" tanya Zoro.

Sanji mendengus. Ia menatap bahan pie yang terlupakan, gawat kalau dibiarkan nanti mengeras. "Memangnya aku tak pernah mencoba membangunkanmu? Kau tidur seperti orang mati, kalau tidak kutendang kau tidak bangun, dan kalau kutendang kau akan membalasku dan kita akan bertarung. Lalu snack yang kubawa untukmu akan terlupakan dan menjadi tidak enak," kata Sanji, kembali mengolah adonan pienya.

"Tapi masih bisa dimakan kan? Apa masalahnya?" tanya Zoro.

"Dasar marimo tidak punya rasa seni, koki kelas satu tak akan menyajikan makanan yang tidak segar dan tidak enak pada siapapun," jawab Sanji. "Meski itu marimo bodoh sekalipun," tambahnya.

Zoro memandang Sanji yang kini sibuk mengolah adonan pienya. Ia kemudian mendesah. Baiklah, ia menyerah. Sama seperti Zoro yang menekuni posisinya sebagai kru pertama yang bertugas melindungi semuanya dengan sangat serius. Meski terlihat bodoh, Sanji juga sangat serius soal memasak.

"Aku minta maaf."

Sanji menoleh padanya, tidak percaya apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Zoro terlihat kesal, wajahnya sedikit merah karena marah, tapi ada raut wajah penyesalan di sana. Zoro tak menyangka tugas Sanji memasak begitu berat. Selama ini ia pikir tugas Sanji tidak berbeda dengan tugas ibu-ibu rumah tangga. Tapi, Sanji sangat serius soal memasak. Ia tidak pernah menyajikan makanan yang tidak enak pada krunya. Semua nutrisinya pun diukur dengan baik.

Dan ia melukai tangan yang digunakan untuk memasak itu.

"Aku tidak sengaja melukai tanganmu," jelas Zoro, menjelaskan yang sudah jelas.

"Aku tahu," kata Sanji. Matanya yang tersembunyi di balik poninya membuat Zoro sulit membaca ekspresi koki itu.

"Heh, tidak sangka kau bisa minta maaf juga marimo, kupikir kau tidak punya rasa bersalah," ejek Sanji sambil menyeringai. Namun dalam hati ia merasa sedikit lega, setidaknya setelah Zoro minta maaf, ia bisa memaafkan marimo sialan itu. Sudah tidak ada alasan lagi untuk marah.

Perkataan Sanji membuat Zoro kesal, namun di sisi lain, Zoro merasa lega. Akhirnya ia bisa minta maaf...

"Sebagai gantinya, sampai tanganku sembuh, kau harus mencuci piring setelah makan," tambah Sanji. Zoro menganga, ia siap protes tapi menahannya. Memang ini salahnya, sudah sepantasnya.

"Kau juga harus menemui Chopper nanti," kata Zoro lurus. Sanji hanya mendengus, mungkin maksudnya iya.

"Sudah sana, kalau tidak ada urusan lagi, pergilah. Kau mengganggu saja!" kata Sanji, menendang Zoro sampai terjungkal.

"Sial! Koki bodoh!" ujar Zoro kesal, ingin membalas namun memilih segera menyingkir. Kalau sudah soal masak, Sanji benar-benar akan menendangnya dari dapur bila ia tidak cepat peri, ia tahu itu.

Zoro siap membuka pintu namun berhenti.

"Oi, koki mesum."

"Ya, marimo sial?" tanya Sanji balik, tapi matanya tetap tertuju pada adonan pienya.

"Saat snack sore, bangunkan aku," kata Zoro.

Sanji hanya menyeringai mendengarnya. Setidaknya ia punya alasan untuk menedang Zoro sehari sekali sekarang dan Zoro tak akan bisa protes nanti.

Zoro membuka pintu dan segera keluar dari dapur.

Sanji kembali fokus membuat pie apel, bahan kulit pie sudah hampir jadi, tinggal...

"Masakanmu...tidak buruk."

"Eh?" Sanji menoleh, menatap pintu yang tertutup. Ia kemudian mendengar langkah kaki menjauh dari pintu dapur. Setelah beberapa saat, Sanji hanya mendengus.

"Dasar marimo tidak tahu diuntung, memuji dengan benar saja tidak bisa," namun sebuah seringai terpulas di bibirnya.

IoI

"Apa-apaan piring ini? Ini masih kotor! Cuci yang benar!"

"Koki sialan! Ini sudah bersih!"

"Kau buta! Lihat ini, masih kotor!"

"Sialan...!"

PRANG!

"Marimo sialan! Jangan pecahkan piringnya! Dasar manusia purba tak tahu cara mengontrol kekuatan!"

"Apa katamu, koki mesum!?"

Robin segera menghilangkan mata 'tambahan'nya di dinding dan tersenyum sendiri.

"Benar-benar deh, mereka itu bertengkar nggak ada habisnya, aku sampai heran," kata Nami yang bisa mendengar semua pertengkaran Zoro dan Sanji dari ruangan akuarium.

"Yah, setidaknya semua sudah kembali normal," kata Nami lagi, menyeruput jus buatas Sanji.

"Mereka memang akrab ya," tambah Robin, Nami hanya memutar matanya.

"KELUAR DARI DAPURKU! MARIMO SIALAN!"

Dan terdengar bunyi dentuman dan bunyi pedang. Nami hanya mendengus namun kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, mereka memang akrab, dengan cara mereka sendiri," katanya.

**End**

* * *

Jelek banget ya?

Untuk yang berharap ini bakalan jadi ZoSan, aku gak tertarik buat nulis ZoSan, paling banter cuma sho-ai dengan hints sangat samar. Aku suka ZoSan tapi karena fanfic ZoSan juga banyak, terus aku lebih suka frienship mereka, makanya aku lebih suka bikin friendship mereka.

Reviewnya please

Kalau mau ada yg pesen/rekues fanfic friendship One Piece juga boleh, kalau ada ide bakal kubikin

Review~


End file.
